His butler, MUSHU?
by StrawBerry234
Summary: A new maid has been welcome into the mansion. The girl is also odd. She wears weird clothes saying that its from the future. She even carries a dog around on top of her head! shes weird. She seems very good at her job though. She also smiles ALOT! maybe the young master can learn from her. something just bothers me. Especailly that dog she carries around on her head all the time.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian! Is the carriage ready?" ciel yield from the from the front door of the manor. Today Sebastian and ciel were heading to town to do some shopping. Ciel had said he needed something but didn't want to say so. "Yes young master." Sebastian said bowing and helping his master in to the carriage. He sat up in front wiping the reins on the horse.

The trip to town was long and ciel had fallen to sleep but was woken up by the chattering of many people. " Young master where are you headed?" Sebastian ask from up front. " Sebastian stop here." Ciel said. He had found a store that he had never seen before. The door to carriage was open and Sebastian helped him out. Outside the store dolls and other unique stuff was shone. The bell to the door chimed as Ciel entered.

A girl with her hair tied up came out. She was wearing some weird clothes. The pants she was wearing was very much adjust to her leg, showing her figure. She then had a shirt. It was a plain black. Her shoes were one's he had never seen before actually he had never seen any of this type of clothes. The girl smiled.

"Hello. Is there anything I may help you with." She was carrying a stuff dog and had placed it above her head. " I just came to look if its okay." Ciel replied. " of course it all right. If you need any help I'm here." She smiled.

The store had many interesting stuff. Including the store's workers. The girl was very interesting. " Um excuse me?" ciel said to the girl. She nodded and smiled. " where did you buy clothes?" Ciel asked shyly. " Um I don't belong here. These clothes are the future one." She said shrugging off. " we haven't had any customer's here in awhile so the store shutting down tomorrow. The owner of the shop will also be leaving so we will be closing early if I may say." She said kindly.

" Then you would' nt have a job." Ciel said. She just smiled abd nodded again. It bothered him very much that she didn't say anything or feel worried. " um If I may ask where do you live?" ciel asking the girl. She was silent for awhile as if in deep thought.

" I really don't know. I lived here that's why. If the store's gone I cant stay here. Plus the store owner has much to worry about. I most likely be living in the streets." She said smiling.

Ciel felt bad. He felt his heart plunge hearing this. " Would you like to work in the phantomhive manor as a maid? The housing and meals every day is already included with the job offer." Ciel felt that he really did need help. The other servants weren't that good with their jobs.

Her eye's widen and she smiled hugely. " Thank you I would love to." She replied. " you may start tomorrow. I take it you know where the manor is?" she shook her head saying yes.

Ciel left and waved goodbye. He had bought a music box that he was maybe going to give to lizzy. He walked out to see Sebastian standing tall and smirking.

He was surrounded with many girls cooing over him. Ciel face palm. He got in the carriage with the help of Sebastian. He inform him that they would be heading home and the new staff. He leaned in next to the carriage. He felt exhausted and slowly his eye lid closed. He was taking a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- wah. Im so happy that there was many reviews in the first chapter. This makes me so happy. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Thanks everyone who read it. Okay than we shall go on with the story~!

I was very happy for the job offer. Never In a million will I have thought this. It was too much like a dream. I was sure to be on the streets begging and maybe stealing food. Here I am I said looking at this BIG mansion/estate.

To think someone as him a rich person will be so kind enough to help someone like me. Someone lower than him. I shall never forget this kindness. I will do my best.

I knocked the door and was greeted by another person working in the manor. " Please do come in the young master is waiting for you." the man said in a nice and pleasant tone. I came in with just one luggage and my backpack. " Please follow me." He said. We went a really long way. First there was a fancy stair case then long and short hallways. Then there was countless doors. You can house more than Twenty families. Then finally I hoped there was a huge fancy door in front of me. The man knocked the door and I heard some one say 'come in.'

I walked in and saw the young master in his seat working on something that I did know. He smiled and looked at me. I smiled back. He's smile was nice.

"Hello. My name is Mushu Sair. Please take care of me."I greeted. I thought I would be good to greet him first because it showed respect and I want him to know that I am very thankful.

"Hello Miss Mushu. I am Ciel Phantomhive. He is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." He said nodding to the man.

"Thank you very much for giving me this job offer. Please you may call me Mushu I don't feel right as to be called miss. He nodded.

He called his butler over and whispered into his ear. He looked at me while doing this. To say really. I was nervous. "Sebastian will be taking you to the servants courters and you will meet the other's there. You will also be lead to your room first. Tomorrow you can start working as a new Phantomhive maid." He said while signing papers. I thank him and followed Sebastian. We walked a lot again but I didn't mind it was like going through a maze. I thought it was fun. He lead me to my room where I left my luggage. I took my dog and place it above my head as always. Mr. Sebastian (I supposedly call him) lead me to the other workers and they were nice.

There was another maid and she was super nice. She said her name was mei-rin (sorry can't spell right). She had nice hair with a totally different color than the usual. I asked if it was her real hair color and she said yes. Then there was the cook. He cooks so thought maybe he could teach me how to make cake. His name was bardroy but he said call him bard. Then there was this very energenic boy he was so cheerful I couldn't help but giggle. It made me very happy. He does the gardening. His name was finnian but everybody called him finny. They were all so kind and welcoming.

Later I was lead back into my room and I started to unpack. I really liked it here. No one was mean. Everyone is welcoming. I couldn't wait to work with everyone. I surely will love it here. Tomorrow will also be a big day. The day were I start work. Ah~ I cant wait!

Authors note-

Please review! Thanks for reading. You guys are cool~!


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and ready for the day. I made my way in to the kitchen, it seem that no one was here. I decided to make breakfast. I made boiled eggs and scrambled eggs. I oiled the pan and place in ten pieces of _bacon_. I started at it as it sizzled. _sizzle, sizzle, Sizzle._ I giggled to myself. That was a funny noise. I grab a glass of water and began drinking it when I heard footsteps. I turned around, scared out of my wits. What if some ghost or big monster wanted to eat me. No! I saw no one. Shivers ran down my spine when a hot breathe reach my ear. I yelp. "good morning Mushu." I turn and saw Mr. Sebastian. Jeepers. He scared the Mushu out of me.

"Hello. Good morning Mr. Sebastian." I said with a smile. _**SIZZLE.**_

Oh no. The bacon. I turned off the pan and removed the bacon. Lucky me it wasn't burnt. I placed it in a pretty plate. I got the tableware and placed it at the table. Finny, Mei-rin, and Bard came tumbling in scratching their eyes. They looked really tired.

"good morning everyone." I smiled. They all sat down at the table and I said their good mornings.

A tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned and saw red eyes look deeply in mines. I stared right back observing the structure of his eyes.

"Mushu, can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked. I nodded.

I followed him out when we were out of ear shot he turned around and pinned me against the wall. I stared back with a bit of a glare. What was that for? What did I do? Sheesh.

"If I may ask, What are you?" I gazed at him.

What did he think I was some Octopus with twenty legs, one that can eat whales and sharks. Or some talking dog that always have to save their master for doing the most carless things. Maybe I was an alien sent from who now where to eat your hearts and insides. HA. Very funny.

"I 'm human. I am not an alien okay."

He stared right at me. What was I? a weird creature or something.

"Very well, Please bring the masters breakfast to his headquarters."

Scary much.

After completing that task. I headed off to my room to pick up my stuff dog. His name was Whiskers. I placed him right on top and went to the library to dust off the dust. As I reached there I placed whiskers on the floor. He then turned into his human form. Funny thing. Who would've thought a stuff animal can be brought to life.

" So Mushu, how is it going with everyone?" I frowned.

"Someone thought I was strange and some creature." He laughed.

"hey that's not nice." I slaped him on the back. Whiskers in his human form had dirty blonde hair clear and bright blue eyes. He was very handsome. "Who wouldn't have thought you were weird I mean look. You have dark black hair with the most darkest brown eyes that it could be black." I frowned even more. If that was possible. "But, that's why I love you. You're so unique and weird in your own way." He kissed my check. There was a rustle and whiskers quickly turned back into a stuff animal. Mr. Sebastian walked in. I greeted him. "Who were you talking to I heard another voice." He asked.

Oh shiz. Okay think! " No one myself. I mean you said I was weird. Couldn't help it." I shuddered. I picked up whiskers and placed him on my head again. I walked out not before my arm was grabbed.

"Mushu. You shouldn't lie." What was wrong with him. He is so weird.

"cant a girl talk to herself when she's lonely sheesh." He let go of my arm. He shrugged and left without giving a weird smirk. This guy was totally weird.

I walked up to the young master's head quarter and knocked. There was a small reply and I walked in. He was eating cake. I bowed in front of him. "May I please go into the garden?" I asked. I had finished dusting the library and cleaning up the rooms that I was assigned to. It was already noon.

"Is there any reason to?" he asked. "Yes, I would like to see the flowers up close." He nodded in approval. YAY! I always love gardens. So calm and refreshing. "On one condition you have to take me with you and guard me."

That's easy. I mean I took boxing and judo. "Sure thing you can trust me." I said showing my mussel. "Should I make sandwiches and tea." He nodded. "Earl gray." So cute he had crumbs on his face. "Yes young master." I bent down and wiped of the crumbs with my hand. He looked up confuse. I jumped back up. "Cake crumbs." I replied.

Aw. KAWAII! He is so cute. I ran into the kitchen and Whiskers helped me make sandwiches and tea. I walked back to the young masters Headquarters and walked him all the way to the garden. We went over to the table outside. He told me to sit after unpacking the basket that I put the food in. You see I carried the tray and tea pot on my right hand then on my left I place the tea cups, plate and sandwiches. He told me to eat too. I thank him and started eating. If was peaceful and quite. I wanted to sleep. We enjoyed the sight.

Mr. Sebastian walked in right after a little while. He bowed. "Young master, there is a phone call for Mushu." He stood. The young master turned and stared at him with an peaceful look. "Mushu go and answer it. When you are done return back here. Sebastian stay here while Mushu answers it." They told me where it was just beside the kitchen they said.

I saw the phone and grabbed hold of it. I wonder who? "Hello?" I said

"Oh , Hello, Mushu. How are you doing?" It was my old boss. "Hello Uncle Max. I' m doing fine, everyone here is nice and kind. How about you are you safe?" He chuckled. "I' m fine also. Don't worry it's safe here. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you in." he said with a sad tone. "It's okay don't worry life is hard it's not that easy to take in a stranger and care for them. Thank you for all the times you help me." I bowed even though he wouldn't be able to see.

He was like family. He found me when I was on the streets alone. Then he took me in and gave me a job. He was a kind man and was never rude.

We laughed about old times then we bid goodbye.

It had been twenty minutes already. I ran back and saw the Young master sitting patiently. I ran up to him.

I bowed. "I' m sorry. Please forgive me." He patted my shoulder reassuring an 'it's okay.' After another hour I was told to cleaned up and it was already dinner time.

Mr. Sebastian prepared it. Haha see I didn't have to cook either Mr. Sebastian does it and everything else too. It seems that the other servants aren't that good at it.

See bard blew up the kitchen. He said that if he uses flame throwers the food would cook faster. But instead it blew up the kitchen. Then as I was walking around Mei-rin tripped here and there and took too many plates at a time and it broke when she tripped. I told her to take three at a time if she really didn't want to walk back and forth. It was really funny how she didn't break her glasses yet. Then finny. Who was super-duper strong pulled one too many weeds and then there was dirt all over. It was like someone dig holes in the garden. But then Mr. Sebastian fixed it all. And really fast. I think he is an alien. I mean who or what could fix all that really fast? Most likely an alien.

After dinner we all headed to bed. Today was super fun.

Authors note-

Thank you. please review and continue to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note-

Thank you for all who reviewed, follow, and favorite it. I think you guys should listen to 'The a team by ed sheeran' as you read this. It changes the mood or something. Lol okay, Thank you.

I took my early morning strolls during the mornings and past my master's room feeling another soul through it, a familiar soul. I open the door slowly and to my surprise I saw Mushu kneeing down at the young master's bed side holding his hand. On top of their hand glow a light blue? I stared at shock at what she was doing.

_Fire, A burning house and a young blue haired boy. It was the young master. The child ran through the halls looking for a certain door. He opened a huge one and looked through it. In a master's chair sat a man with his full body but had a half face of a woman. "Mama, Papa!" yelled the child. Fire surrounded the disordered man. The young master's parents smiled and looked at him. The boy cried at the sight. He was taken out by a butler. No, not Sebastian, an older man. He seemed familiar. _

_The house burned down as the little boy was taken out of the house watching it burn._

_The scene change and clock men where surrounding the boy. The boy cried as they seem to brand him with a mark. "No! Stop!" the boy cried. They laugh. Scene change fast but not so fast that I couldn't see. They raped the child. They also tried selling him and his body parts._

_Anger, Rage, and Sadness overcame me. I wanted to tear them limb from limb I wanted them to suffer and die. No, that was not __the solution__. You would only receive pleasure of them suffering. Nothing would change the fact that the boy was still hurt and had lost his innocent. _

_The scene changed once more. This time he was covered with a red clock and there had been a crow. The boy had contracted the demon._

I stared at the young master. My eye's filled with tears as they kept on falling. I blinked every once awhile as I saw him and thought of the young master suffering. I wanted to kill them all. Tears fell but I let them fall as I stared at him. I wish that this would never happen to anyone else. That was wrong.

What made me cry even more was when he contracted a demon. The demon then turned into a man and killed all the men around them in a blink of an eye. In the dim light it was Sebastian. Just to get his revenge. He sold his soul for just that.

"Mushu may ask as to why you are here at the young master's bed crying? And to what are you?"

What I had seen was Mushu holding the young master's hand with a blue light over it. After a few minutes she opened her eyes' and cried.

"Hi, Sebastian. Guess I can't hide anymore."

I nodded. "Yes."

"You see I am an innocent. I am like an angel without wings. But since I was not born an angel I am to be an innocent. In my past life I had done many good deeds for others and helped many. I was a healer and still am. I was recreated in the twenty thousands and was send back to help him. They wanted me to help him live his life well. God had given me a task to help him. The dog that I always carry is my friend. He can turn into a human. He was just my old stuff animal, my favorite at that. They had given him to me as a gift and had given him life."

Never in my life had I heard such a thing. An innocent, came to help the young master, A stuff animal given life as the same as a doll given life.

I smirked. "How can you help him if had already sold his soul? How can you make him as to be as you wanted?"

She smiled. "All I have to do is erase that mark in his eye. I will do so by putting my hand over it and wishing it to disappear. I will make him happy by persuading him to believe there is a creator. I will prove to him that it's not too late."

She stood up and walked over to the young master's side. I didn't believe possible as she place her right hand over his eyes and the blue light reappeared and my hand burned. Burned so much as I pulled off the glove and saw the mark blinking on and off. I tried to run over put it pained and stood still as I couldn't move.

"No. Stop, if you love him. You would let me help him. I know you are a demon. As I saw you and you're young master together. I know you two hold a strong bond and that is called love. I Know that is not allowed but if you let me help you also, you can be an angel not a fallen one but a good angel. You have hurt many in life but you are very different from other demons. You are more kind. You are loyal and honest."

I couldn't think at the moment. How could one person know everything about me? I had thought I hid it well. A strong pain overcame me and I had passed out. I failed for the very first time, to protect my master.

I twist and turn crying out for once. How could one little girl no me. She knew me more than my family did. Ciel, the young master. Yes, I knew that I loved him and cared for him more than my usual self following the contract. The way he moved. The way he acted I liked it all, No, I loved it all more than anything.

I looked around as I realize that I was in the same bed as the young master. I turn my body to its' side facing him.

I watched as his chest rise and fall back down. His heart beating. It's a wonder how he sleeped through all that.

I looked once more on my left hand the contract had disappeared. I was worried. Yes, I wanted his soul. I wanted the trill of going places with him and saving him. I felt like his, very own super hero. To make sure it's not a dream I waited to see his eye open in the morning.

I looked at my watch and saw that we were running late.

But it was okay we only had lessons today.

I stood up as I walk over to the table. Although I would love to stay like this forever, it wasn't possible. I looked over the note as it said:

_**Sorry, Sebastian. I am a liar. I am an innocent. Remember that time you asked me who I was talking to? Well it was my dog. Oh yeah his name is whiskers. Cute right? Well I'm sorry. I can't give you Ciel in that demonic form. You need to be an angel. That's when you can truly be there for him. It's against the rules to let me hand over the soul and body of someone to a demon.**_

_**You know you're pretty dang cool. Besides you wouldn't here this from me usually but you're pretty damn sexy. But I know hands off, right? So is it a yes or no?**_

_**your choice.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mushu.**_

For some reason, I seem to be opening up to her. I tell her as soon as I see her. Maybe it's for the best. She lies, yes, but for a good cause.

I slid over to the door and went to wash up and change.

I walk once more back to the young masters' room and pulled over the curtains. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sebastian what time is it." I smiled. "Two, in the evening." He stared shock at me. "What? My schedule is all messed up now! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

I smirked. "Because, I love you." I smiled. "Sebastian has anyone drugged you or something?" he blushed. "No."

He looked down. "You know. You're weird." I walked over and whispered in his ear. "Yes, and so are you."

I laughed. He shot me a glare then it softened. When he realizes how close we were he moved farther back. Of course I moved closer and hugged him. "Guh, Sebastian stop! What are you doing?" I hugged him tighter. "I'm hugging you Ciel. What do you thing I'm doing?" I let go.

"That was unexpected." I walk over to the cart. "I have prepared earl grey tea. Scones along with the main dish, Chicken, soy sauce with brown rice and as the main desert, a strawberry shortcake." I bowed. "Why the unusual dish?" I smiled. "I thought something different would be better." He moved over and ate. He smiled and dig in. How cute. He had gotten some on his check. As he ate the last bit I bended down and wiped away the mess on his face.

After the meal, I dressed him and today was a day off for him. We headed off to the library. As we walked in we saw Mushu sitting on top of a guy. I suppose this was whiskers. His arms, was wrapped around her waist from behind. How nice. "Mushu will you please explain this guy?" he said a bit surprise but calmed. I guess now we would have to explain. "okay."

Author's note-

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note-

Hehe, I am very sorry about the last chapter. At the end it was confusing. Well It was more of a yaoi ish thing but I thought to myself that nah I wouldn't make a yaoi so sorry. So it's going to be that more of like a friendly love. For example it's like when you find somebody really cute but not in the way you wanna date them and that's what Sebastian feels. Hehe lol. I know im very confusing but I am an amateur and im still very new at it. So please if there is anything wrong just comment about and I will fix it!

Okay then on with the story~

"Okay." Mushu said while getting up from sitting on a strange man's lap. "This here is whisker's my stuff dog that I always put over my head," I nodded as I made my way to another seat across from them.

"I am an innocent. I am like an angel but without any wings. I come from the twentieth century and was given a mission from the heavens to help you out."

I crisscrossed my legs over each other. "What do you mean by help me?" I question with an annoyed look. "I know that you and Sebastian have a contract with each other. I know that it's said that the gates of heaven and hell will be closed on you but your parents asked us for a favor to help you. You see they were always watching from above."

She said pointing a finger up wards. "It may be hard to believe but after they died and saw you sell your soul away they asked us for a favor. At first it was hard to except but when I heard it I convince them to approve it. So they signed me to help you out." She then pointed a hand at Sebastian. "I know Sebastian is a demon but since he always showed kindness to you and was kind to others we also decided that if he wanted to we can make him an angel." She walked over to us and sat down in front. " My mission is for you to start believing that there is good and if Sebastian agrees too, I can help him become one." Before I opened my mouth Sebastian spoke before me. "I agree to." He said as he bowed. I stood up angered by it. "What do you mean? We have a contract!" I felt around my eye and felt no eye patch. I ran to a mirror and looked into it there was no mark. "Mushu, what are you doing!" she calmly stood up. "I'm doing a favor." I smacked the table. "How do I even know that you're not lying."

Sebastian stood in front of Mushu. "I saw her removed our contract with my very own eyes. As I am a demon, I although do not lie." I walked my way over to mushu and stared at her. "Just how are you going to make me smile again?" she laughed. "Silly that's easy as pie. Whiskers here is going to have some bonding time with you and me and Sebastian are going to cook dinner." I scoffed. "Okay."

Whiskers got up from his seat and grabbed the fishing rods beside him along with lunch for the day. "Let's go fishing?" he smiled.

They walked out of the manor and were met by a carriage. Whiskers helped ciel onto the carriage and were set and ready to go. Mushu and sebbastian bid them good bye and Mushu was going to start the real deal.

Authors note-

Okay so it's kind of short. But I'll try to think of more ideas soon. Please review!

l


	6. Chapter 6

I followed along and watched Mushu. "So we are going to make easy as pie macaroni and cheese." I nodded. "So you had this planned out?" she nodded. "Yup." She smiled. "I know it's sudden and rushed but im more of the type to not contain my excitement," I raised a brow. "And by that I mean helping you out!" she laughed. "Let me tell you something, when I was back in my time period living free and without a damn my friends were talking about marriage. Yes im only thirteen same age as Ciel but who docent once in a while bring it up?" she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "They told me that they wondered who would marry me? I said NO! NO WAY! That is happening! They asked me why I didn't want to get married and I said because then he would want to make a baby." I raise an eyebrow and turned to she turned to face me . "I mean I hate pain and giving birth is just as painful! Besides I am going to live alone with two dogs." She laughed. "Silly right?"

I turned my head left and right. "No, simply you just hate pain."

She smiled.

WHISKERS-

"hehehe isnt this so fun!" whiskers laugh again while Ciel once more got wet. "Don't worry I let you get this one Not!" Ciel rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you please be Queit!"

Whiskers smiled a mischievous smile. Ciel rolled back in his fishing rod and and felt something tug. "Oh look maybe you'll get small fry!" whiskers laughed teasing Ciel. Ciel pulled on and was starting to lose grip. Whiskers stoped laughing and came to help him. Once it was pulled out they found someone's clothing. In the far right of their direction someone was screaming and running. They turned and there came a man with just his trousers on.

Whiskers burst out laughing while Ciel his face from his laughter behind whiskers. "YOU!" the man with just trousers on went speaking. "YOU FISHED OUT MY CLOTHES YOU INSOLENT DELINQUENTS!" the man yelled. At this whiskers and Ciel only laughed harder. They laughed so hard whiskers was by far rolling on his shoes and Ciel was laughing out loud. The man with just trousers on came closer and whiskers huddled up to Ciel. "Hehe dont touch me you have only underwear on." Ciel chuckled. The mans face heated up and he reached out for his clothes but whiskers pulled it back and laughed at the man while sticking out his finger. "Nah- uh –uh you have to say please because now its ours. Finders keepers losers weepers!" he said with a playful voice. The man riped back his clothing and walked away furious. "I Think that was the best catch today!" whiskers exclaimed.

MUSHU-

"So ah who's the man?" Mushu wiggled her eyebrows.

There behind whiskers stood a finely dressed man with a sharp look. He had muscled that Mushu liked. Whiskers shrugged and turned to him. "You see we where fishing and Ciel here finally got something it was his clothes. On they way back we meet up with him and he asked for dinner and service because of what happen. I told him it was an accident but he refuse and this happen." Mushu nodded. He may seemed high class but maybe he was a terrible guy with a sour attitude. Sebastian came out and place the meals in front both of the young master and the high class guy.

"Today with have macaroni and cheese with a side dish of tempura." He bowed. The man with the high class attitude looked at the food with a look of unsure but when he took a bite he digged in. Whiskers and I walked back and had our dinner. For us we put coconut in the tempura because it tasted good and was plain weird. Suddenly the man with the sour attitude walked in the kitchen and pointed to me. "YOU!" he putted his hands in a praising way. "This food is delicious!" I nodded and went back to eating.

Later on the man was to stay here in the manor for the night. While I walked to my room with whiskers the man walked out from the corner. "Hello Mushu." He said. I knew someone who always said my name that way. That person was my best friend who have long gone missed.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly turned around not wanting to miss the moment. I quickly jumped on him and gave him a bear hug. "Andy!" I hugged him again. "Oh I miss you!" I kissed his checks. "How'd you find me?" he laughed and put me down. "Your guardian angel." I laughed. "Of course." I frowned. "I couldn't recognize you! you were so change in your appearance but so much on your attitude." I giggled and he frowned. "Really?" he came chasing me. Trying to tickle me Whiskers laughed and tag along while I bumped into somebody and that somebody was a very, very scary somebody. "Hehe." I scratched my head. "Mushu what are you doing?" he smirked. "I'm entertaining the guess." I laughed a good idea. Andy blocked me away from Sebastian and gave him his mean glares while tugging me on and whiskers latched an arm on me.

We walked endlessly. "Hey I'm getting really tired." I whined. "Same here." Andy and whiskers said in harmony. "I guess I'm camping out in your room." I said pointing to Andy. He seemed so tired he didn't teased me. I walked them back to his room and I slept in the middle of them. The bed was huge and we were able to fit in so it was possible.

I liked the middle actually. I mean I wouldn't fall off and if I feel squish then my body would move unconsciously and pushed someone off. That's why it was my favorite spot.

I huddled in and had grabbed whiskers arm in comfort. He was my stuffed dog.

I woke up the next morning in astonishment. The bed I was laying on was weird. The people besides me weren't here. I looked around and this wasn't Andy's room. This was the other guess room. I wonder who had placed me in here. Even though I move unconsciously I wouldn't move all the way to another room. I ran out and caught a man in black. I ran and tugged on the butler. "Did you move me?" I asked angered by what had happen. "Is this really a way to greet someone in the morning?" he smirked. I really got annoyed with it and wanted to wipe it off just like that. "You didn't answer my questions and don't ask questions!" I yelled at him. "If I did so what would you- I slapped the guy in the face. I am trying to help him and he needs to stop that evil smirk and this could be a way for that to happen. He stared pass me.

"They are my buddies and we have grown up together since I was born! It's Perfectly fine to sleep together! Only perverted and sick minded people would think it's wrong." I yelled at Ciel as I leaned in on my chair and crossed my arms while about to break the butler's fingers. Ciel saw me slapped Sebastian and is giving me a fit about it. Oh hail his precious butler. It was not fair at all its like he only his butler and not us. He nodded and asked Sebastian to make tea and cookies. He left and I lowered my voice. "It so unfair." I whined.

Ciel laughed. "Stop acting foolishly." He said signing papers. "Besides what were you doing up so early?" I asked him. "I had nightmares about a spider." He said as shivers went up his spine. "What did he do?" he shivered again. "He took me away and had me for supper." Ah, poor little boy. I knew that he had a baby side to him. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Don't worry I will grab a fork and stabbed as many times as you want me too. If he docent die throw him in the fire he'll die." Hearing from an angle was kinda creepy. I mean the throw him and the fire. But I guess that is another way of getting rid of something that wouldn't die. He nodded and continued writing his papers. I looked over and saw the doors open. Cookies and tea was brought and I took a bunch of cookies.

Later on that day I cleaned up and check up on ciel every once awhile. I think I will go and rid him of nightmares by making him a dream catcher.

Authors note- hehe thanks for everyone who has read it!


	8. Chapter 8

So I was contemplating on how to solve my problems as I walk around the manor. I had to turn that demon into an angel and I've got to somehow get the grown up like child to believe that there's more than what he thinks there is. I continued on thinking and suddenly bump into my friend Andy. I smiled and continued to walk then stop and turned around. "Andy. I need your help." I said and drop my arms to the said after having placed upon my chin looking like a sideways 'L' he stared at me and walk closer then stop a few ways away. "Oh, and what will that be?" he smirk. "You said you took to my guardian angel, right? Now did she and he say anything before you left and came here?" I said and wiped the sweat on top of my four head. There should be a message. "Now that you thing about it yes. They said to tell you to try your best and keep going on to get your wings?" oh and that's all they said wow. Some friend they are. I smiled and thanked him then walked away.

After zoning out I walk into the garden and it already turned a bit dark. I continued to find an area where it was comforting. I sat down and laid there with my arms cross behind my back. I stared into the sky and counted the stars. I stared and stared until it hit me! I could have the demon do good things that there kind normally don't do and add star like stickers to a chart and then every time he does something very bad then I'll add a moon. A star for shining out the most from the others and being the best and since the underworld creatures do get stronger on full moons it'll be a moon for every bad thing. I got up and flatten my dress I felt a bump on the pocket of my dress and remember the dream catcher I made for Ciel. I walked toward the manor only for things I see to get blurry. Everywhere and everything looks like a blob of paint on a canary and then I see blobs of grey moving and then shook my head as I tried to see what was happening but to no use I couldn't see anything. I remember one time when whiskers asked me, 'what were to happen if I couldn't see what was happening and I was or someone was in danger?' I couldn't answer at that time but I think I can now.

I closed my eyes and walked forward the reason why they can't find me is because I hid in a tree. I continued my way to the manor and heard screams of other people and gun shots. I quickly grabbed the dagger in my shoe and felt and listen for anything. I stood there literally and when I heard a gun click and I knew it was pointing to me since it wasn't clicked away. I turned to where I heard it the loudest and stabbed the dude. The person fell and then something grabbed at the back. That arm was not in the least soft. I stepped on the foot and slashed at where ever. It continued like this until there were no more people. To my surprise there was the head leader in thins attack. I could hear him from a spot not too far saying –_** 'we've got the servants tired we'll send in the assassin now.'**_

I dropped down and made my way to the spot like how people in the military in the 21 century would do. I heard footsteps making my way and I heard the walkie talkie or so communication device answer back and I quickly jumped up and slashed the guy. All I had to do now was to find the assassins. I got up and still my eyes were close. I decided to open then and as to what I expected it got better. Instead of blobs there were figures and shaped so I could kind of make an outline.

I hit something hard. It was point and sharp too. I thing I might have bumped into the assassin. I closed my eyes again earlier so I guess it was my fault for not keeping it open. I kept it close because it made me dizzy. Fainting in the battle is hard and is the worst thing a solider can do. Now I why they hired assassins it's because there were good at sneaking and silently killing their targets. Why I say this? It's because this guy is swinging his blade as fast as he could that I could hear gushes of wind towards me. I knew it was stupid but I felt sick. I quickly grabbed the blade as my hand dripped something red and I pulled it right out of the guy's hand. "Before I die I will tell you, blind women. That my name is Huey Bay, this fight was interesting fighting and losing from a…" I shot the blade right through him and felt the blood drip down. "…women. Sorry man but don't do bad things it'll send you down." I walked away and decided to faint.

The butlers pov- ( :] lol )

I watched silently as the little girl amazingly beat and killed a assassinate with her eyes close. I picked up her body and walk away into the young masters study and place her on the couch gently as her stomach raised and fell due to her breathing, just as the young master ordered. We were as sure that she was lying but as she went as far as too also kill the killer must be that she was serious in protecting the young master. She could have stayed where she was safe in sound and could have fainted there. She is very stubborn. I might as well cooperate in returning back into an angel.

Authors note-

Lol you're probably wondering why she killed the assassin instead of letting him live like an angle would have given him a chance. But this will be explain in…. Next cahpet! Please stay tuned in!


End file.
